Tales of Lillies
by Nekoyasha-13
Summary: the adventure/comedy/love/crazy story with the next genaration
1. Chapter 1

Tale of lilies

CHAPTER 1: Wervin

OMG, ok this is my first fairy tail story i am submiting ignore my spelling and i dont own anything from hiro mashima-sensei! And also some of the charas you read about are from other stories too

Once in a lifetime in a kingdom on a mountain called mount dynasty a princess is born into the family, with dragon blood flowing through her and learns to act like a proper woman and leader. But this time the princess is a tomboy. Princess Ryuu (or other wise known as Dragon or Wervin) was now 16 and is able to travel anywhere with out gaurds (and also marrying age). 'I will go to a place where no one knows i am a princess! yeah thats it!' she thought and then planned her escape.

That night Ryuu dressed in boys clothes she bought at the market earlier that day, before that she tied bandges around her chest just tight enough where she looked like a boy. Put on a cloak and then went to the stables got her horse thunder and left.

The next morning everyone found out. The king was so angry, so he sent out a job for a certain guild. The poster said bring back our lost princess, the reward was 7,000,000 jewel, it had the picture of the princess and a warning - be careful when you go to get her she has dragon blood in her and knows dragon slayer magic and has learned many other magics! and then it was sent to fairy tail.

Ryuu changed her name to Wervin (she loved the name). And traveled for many days, she wanted to join a guild but didnt know which one. Then one day she came across a town and took one look at the guild and decided she would join. It was seventh sactum. She hooked Thunder outside and went in.

by this time it was the second genaration of S.S. (seventh sactum). Sachiko and Lin had a two kids. The oldest the boy was named Ho-dao or ho for short and was 16 he learned earth magic like his mother, the younger a girl was named Tori and had recently turned 16 also, and had learned her fathers demon control magic.

Yuri had a child too and his name was Yao and was ocationally called yaoi and had turned 19 he learn to go invisible like his dad. Marcus and Minami had two children also, they where the notorius twins the older was a boy and younger a girl. The boy was named Aki and the girl named Skiki they had turned 19 not to long ago, the boy learned screech like his dad and the girl learned copycat.

one of the funniest couple in the guild was Drake and Rima, the older child was a girl was named Akane and was 18 the younger boy was some how named Dracolich but was nicknamed Draco and was soon to turn 17. Akane had learned her mothers magic water and the boy loved the dragon slayer magic.

Aya had ended up dying on a mission going by herself. Marvin and Dawn had kids too, another set of twins boy and girl of corse and an older boy. The oldest was called Merlock and was nicknamed Lock he was 16, the twins where Todos and Aya (named after Aya), they had all learned tarot magic and had turned 15 (the twins at least).

Orcas had a child funny how it ended up a boy and had learned his fathers earth dragon slayer magic, he was named Alta and was now 17.

Wervin was amazed at everyone in the guild, but she was also surpised that there were no adults (all the parents mysteriously vanished when they went on a speical quest). She went up to the bar area and asked the 'master' there if she could join. The 'master' was Yao and had given full approval to her and put the S.S. symbol on her stomach, with the center of the leaf on her bellybutton.

"Not to be nosy but what magic do you use?" Yao asked. "Dragon slayer" Wervin said firmly. "WOW...What kind? And also...what's your name?" Yao asked. Wervin was silent for a second. "Water and fire are my favorite my body turns to water and I Breathe Blue fire, and my name is Wervin" She answered finally. Yao whisled, then yelled "Hey everyone," and everyone looked his way "we got a new recruit!" "Sweet!"  
"Wow a new member!"  
"I'll drink to that!"  
And then they had a party. Wervin introduced herself to everyone and asked if she could stay somewhere the first night. The Fortunes invited her to stay the night, she ended up wearing Locks' pj's (of corse everyone thought she was a boy, her voice was also rough but soft enough it sounded not to boyish).

At fairy Tail (the next gen.) Most of the older kids and a few younger ones were now S-class mages. "Hey S-classes!" Mirajane called out to the mages. The mages that came over were Sakura, Aria, Luca, Ventus, and Haru (the oldest was out at the time). "Here is a quest four of you can go on, it just came in, and in the four i am talking about one is not Haru." Mirajane said as she saw Haru sigh. "What is this? A girl? Really we need to find a girl?" Ven complained. "Look at the warning." Mira said warily. "No way!"  
"You have to be kidding!"  
"OHMIGOSH!"  
"whoa, and their giving 7 million jewel."  
"More than one magic means she has a legend in her family, but just look at the picture closer, give her black hair dull eyes and who do you have?" Mira asked.  
"Zeref..." Aria whispered hoarsly.

Nekoyasha13: Sorry I have it in a cliff hanger!  
Wervin: Omg! Am I supposed to be a desendant of ZEREF?  
Nekoyasha13: ...  
Wervin: shall I burn you or drown you to find out?  
Nekoyasha13: If you do you won't find out about it or the person you fall in love with.  
Wervin: Whaaaaaaat? Fall. In. Love?  
Nekoyasha13: you WILL have to someday.  
Wervin: Hmmmmmm, slice'n'dice sounds good...  
Nekoyasha13: If the next story doesnt come out in the next month that might mean i have run away to save myself from Wervin! But next time the four s-mages find where Wervin is, just Wervin still looks like a boy! To top it off Wervin actually falls in love! but with whoom?  
Wervin and Nekoyasha13: See you next time on Tales of lillies! 


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of Lillies CHAPTER 2: Discovery

One week later...  
Wervin had offically gotten her own home. It was a small cottage not to far from the guild and it had a small Field and stable. Wervin had built a fence aound the field to let Thunder walk and exersise by himself if she wasn't home which was most of the time.

"How hard is it to find ONE girl?" Sakura joked. "Um...don't even joke about it." Ventus complained. The s-class quartet as they are nicknamed, the group is made out of Sakura the Salamander, Aria the Serpent, Kurogane Luca (black steel Luca), and Ventus the Scribe. they were well know and like some of there parents they became the next genaration strongest team.

"Well maybe it will be easy to find her by asking the smaller guilds." Luca suggested. "That is a good idea, why didnt i think of that? OH, i know because she probley wouldn't join a guild!" Ven said. "Well just in case, we'll check the guilds." Aria said. "Hey," Sakura started out "wasn't there a guild our guild was friends with? um it's name was...SEVENTH SANCTUM! That's it seventh sanctum! Let's go ask them!" and off they went.

By the time the quartet got there it was already noon. They couldn't take the train because of Sakura and Luca but they ran. "Well *WHEEZE* we *PANT* got here *COUGH*!" Aria said. Then they went on in.

"Hey, Yao have you seen this girl?" Ven asked. Yao looked up and laughed when he saw the picture. "What's so funny?" Luca yelled. "That looks like our newest member Wervin just with a chest!" Lock laughed when he said it for Yao. "Where is your new member?" Sakura asked. "Hey everyone! I'm baaaaack!" came a voice behind them. It was rough just enough it sounded boyish but soft enough to be a girls. The group turned around and there was the smiling face of the girl they were looking for exept it was a boy!

Sakura walked up to the boy and stared at him. 'Huh? who is THIS girl?' Wervin thought. Then Sakura did a big toothy grin and yelled "You are so HANSOM!" "EEEEEHHH?" Yelled everyone. By this time Wervin had already captured the hearts of Tori and Aya. Tori and Aya walked over to Sakura and said threatingly "Don't you dare touch OUR Wervin!" "Huh? YOUR Wervin?" Sakura yelled "you know i bet he isn't even intersted in you!" the two girls gasped. Then they got ready to fight. "Let's make a bet, it I win we'll take Wervin back to fairy tail with us. But if you win we let Wervin stay here!" Sakura challenged. Luca of corse was sulking in a corner (he liked Sakura).

Tori got prepared with level 8 demons and Aya got prepared with her tarot cards. "KARYUU NO HOKO!" Sakura yelled as she Breathed fire out of her mouth. "SHEILD!" Aya commanded. "FROST!" Tori said as her demon arms extended around Sakura.  
"NULLIFY!" came another commanded from the other side of the room. They all looked at who yelled the command. Wervin had done it, you could litterally see flames erupt from her (or as they know her as a him) hand feet and see them come out of her mouth "I've learned more than Dragon slaying magic, I was born with that magic So i learned other magic...Now stop this nonsense! Sakura i will tell you the same thing i told those to...I am not INTERESTED!" Wervin yelled. And as she left she yelled "if any member needs me i'm at home!"

"Hellooooooo? Anybody home?" Draco was going to invite Wervin to go on a mission with him, after all they were the same age and would probley be able to do a unison raid together. He heard the shower running. "Oh, your in there" he said and walked to the door, unknowingly that Wervin was a girl. Wervin's house was Japanese style just like his house so figuring the house out was easy. He noticed that the house was suprisingly clean compared to his messy house that he shared with five others (it was Lock, Todos, Aya, Alta, and him).

Then he opened the door to the bathroom just as she was getting out of the tub.

Nekoyasha13: BOOYAA! So what does everyone think so far?  
Wervin: That is so embarressing! Why? Are you trying to mess my life up?  
Nekoyasha: No when i said love...ah why do you have a gun?  
Wervin: EHEHEHEHEHEE, looks like the end of the line for you!  
Nekoyasha13: DON'T MAKE ME CALL THE MAGIC COUNCEL AGAIN!  
Wervin: Ahhhhhh...let me put this back...  
Nekoyasha13: Well the secret is out! What will Lock and Wervin do? To top it off the quartet figure out her true identity but will they tell? find out next time in Tales of Lillies!


	3. Chapter 3

Tales of lillies

CHAPTER 3: What if?  
_

"Ah, s-sorry for intruding!" Draco said all the while blushing. "Ah...get out for a second please. I'll be right out!" Wervin said embarressed (of corse). Then Draco shut the door and sighed. Just then he heard behind the door "Omigoshomigoshomigosh! What just happened? My imagination thats what! But why'd it have to be a boy? If it was a girl that is a different story! AAAAAAAAAARGH!" he laughed listening to her babble on about having her identity discovered by a boy. Then he freaked out when he heard the next part - "B-but i'm not in my country any more so do i still follow tradition and marry him? What if father finds out? If he does what will he do?" Draco swallowed at the thought of being hunted down by an entire army. Why DID he barge in?

"Here's your tea..." Wervin said in a wary voice. Draco almost swore he saw her eyes swirling in circles. "Aha, sorry for barging in! I thought you were a boy." he said scratching the back of his head. "S'kay that's what i was hoping for everyone to think." she said.  
"now explain to me again?" Draco asked. "Okay, once every fifty or so years a child (a girl to be persise) is born with dragon blood and another great wizard, but only my mother knew who, is born into the Fa dynasty as father calls it. And that's me, but I turned sixteen two weeks ago and as most people know sixteen now a days is marrying age, but it is also the time where you are considered an adult and are free to do what ever. So i brought boys clothes and ran away not wanting to become a prissy princess i wanted to become a mage and i ended up at seventh sanctum. My real name is Ryuu." Wervin finished. But at the same time the quartet of fairy tail listened outside the window.

"Whoa," Ven whispered just a little surprised "the girl we're after is disguised as a boy?"  
"And to top it off miss Sakura here like HER." Aria said gauntly. "Don't rub it in Aria." Sakura said and had somehow chilled the air around them.

The next day...  
Wervin was desiding on a quest to go on with Draco. Aya and Tori were staring icely at Draco's back. Draco, Aki, and Skiki were having a drinking contest. Then the exitment started. "Hey everyone come over for the last round of the drinking contest!" Yao yelled. Then he brought out three frothing drinks then he said - "These drinks have a speical mix of vodka, gin, orange juice, rum, and a few other things I dropped in. Whoever drinks all of it first and is still awake WINS!"

The three grabbed their drinks in ready. "On my mark, get set...DRINK!" Yao yelled. Before the final drink everyone, and i mean EVERYONE in town, placed their bets on who would win. Three minutes later the three teens set their drinks down. Everyone waited. Aki and Skiki then collapsed. In drunken stupor Draco whooped then passed out along side the other two. "you owe me 1,000 jewel." Lock grinned at Akane.

two hours later the town folk left to go back to their daily lifes (Draco, Aki, and Shiki are sober now). Then the fairy tail quartet barged in. "We found you princess Ryuu!" they said pointing at Wervin. 'Why does it have to be ME?' Wervin thought in agony (lock again swore he saw a waterfalls of tears). Everyone stared at Wervin. "Is that true?" Alta asked. "*sigh* Yes it is..." Wervin said downcast "Go ahead boot me out of the guild. They got to take me away anyhow."  
Everyone was silent. Aria went over to Wervin and grabbed her arm and started to pull her out of the guild. Then Draco kicked Aria's arm and kicked her away. 'This means war!' Aria thought. Ven then stepped into the fray "RUNES! EXPLOTION!" Ven yelled the encantation. "KARYUU NO HOKO!" Sakura yelled as flames came out of her mouth. All they dragon slayers then faced off. Sakura vs. Draco and Alta vs. Luca. The other two were fighting Aya, Lock, and Akane. The rest of the guild stayed out of the fight.

The fight lasted for three hours. All the while Wervin was watching with an expresionless face. They finally kicked Sakura, Luca, Ven, and Aria out. "You guys are in trouble now. The Rune police will be coming. I suggest...you run." those were the final words that Wervin, Draco, Aya, Lock, and Akane heard from Yao again. They went to their homes packed up the nessesitys and ran.

Wervin: I am a Disaster bringer.  
Nekoyasha13: Yes, yes you are.  
Wervin: Got nothing else to say.  
Nekoyasha13: Next time the five travel and create an independant guild. They call it dragons heart, and go around destroying dark guilds and eventully meet crime socerie, and a few original fairy tail members. To top it off Wervin's father heard of her commitment to Draco, and then he starts a hunt! whoever finds her first and brings her back becomes her husband! Well see you next time on Tales of Lillies!  
Wervin: HUH? 


End file.
